


Rose Treats

by pyxy_styx



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cutesy, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Riren Week, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, eren is ridiculously flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at an ice cream shop over the summer and soon meets Eren, a gorgeous boy who knows exactly how gorgeuos he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Ereri week, Summer Jobs. So I actually really liked this one, though in all honesty I can't imagine Levi working at an ice cream parlor. Anyway go on and read, enjoy!

I was on my way to the ice cream shop, my current summer job, this would be my second week there. I had a new one every year. Last year it was dog walking, the year before, babysitting, and the year before that it was mowing lawns. And now I was sixteen, so I could have an ‘actual’ job, as my uncle said. Apparently with him, money isn’t money, unless it’s in the form of a check from an employer. I couldn’t care less about his opinion, but he threatened to kick me out so I guess, rules are rules. He had said something along the lines of, if you think it’s so much then I’d like to see you try and live off of whatever measly change you make, as you can probably imagaine I complied.

It was hot and sweltering, and why the lazy bastard couldn’t just drop me off instead of making me walk three miles in eighty, almost ninety, degree weather was beyond me. I huffed and puffed and threw a small tantrum that no one would even see. I was only half way there but I was already drenched in sweat. It was fucking disgusting, and I couldn’t go to work like this. I had to be there in half an hour so it was too late for me to call in sick, not that I could since I would be the only one working today.

“Shit.” I mumbled under my breath. Maybe if I rushed there I could freshen up in the bathroom, thank goodness we have to wear uniforms, no matter how stupid they look, because if we didn’t I would have to wear these disgusting clothes for my entire shift, and that was if the manger even let me stay, but then I remembered that the manager wouldn’t be there.

I got there with five minutes to spare, briefly greeting Annie who was about to clock out. I darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stripped down to my boxers, shivering as the cool air hit my damp skin. I washed myself off as best I could with warm water and the hand soap. I wiped off the soap with some damp paper towels and then proceeded to dry myself, quickly dressing, then putting a heavy amount of deodorant on. I cleaned the bathroom up, and went to put my bag in the back. I clocked in two minutes late, and I loathed my uncle.

Customer after customer came in, and since I was the only one working this shift thanks to Hanji being sick, it was just a bit hectic. Nothing I couldn’t handle obviously, but a pain in the ass nonetheless. It wasn’t until halfway through my work day that a boy, probably around my age if not a little younger if his baby-ish face was anything to go by, came in. He had chocolate brown hair that fell in his face, and stuck up in some other places, it was quite unruly. He had a black beanie covering part of his head, wearing a sleeveless Sleeping with Sirens shirt and black shorts, really _short_ shorts, and red converse. If it was anyone else I would think the outfit looks ridiculous, but he somehow managed to pull it off, though it might be due to the fact that he had some amazing legs, like holy shit, and they were _hairless_? So either he shaved his legs or he just didn’t have hair on his legs but either way they were a piece of art. As he approached the counter his eyes scanned the menu on the wall behind me. He frowned a bit, his nose scrunching, and his brows furrowing just a bit. Soon enough though his eyes fell on me, and they were stunning. Breathtaking, was a more accurate word. They were like an ocean, and it seemed like the light reflecting in his eyes shifted the colors, so it was ever changing, just like the actual ocean.

“Hi welcome to Rose Treats, what can I get you?” I asked, my voice just a little more upbeat sounding than it usually is.

He leaned on the counter, his forearms resting by the register and he drummed his fingers, giving me a very up close look at his delicious collarbones. He tilted his head a bit, his hair falling into his face even more. He then did something that I’m quite positive stopped my heart, or did it speed up? He smiled, a big gorgeous smile and my eyes also caught the glint of snake bites in his lower lip that I hadn’t noticed before, his eyes lighting up even more, and it almost looked like his tanned skin glowed.

“Surprise me.” It took me a moment to regain some sense and realize that he had spoken. I cleared my throat once before I tried talking. “Of course, and the name for the order?”

“Eren.”

Since he didn’t care what I made him, I decided to make one of my personal favorites; key lime pie with vanilla ice cream and extra whipped cream with two cherries on top.

“Eren!” I called, loud enough were he would hear me over the sound of all the people in here, since he had left the counter. He made his way through the small crowd and to the counter.

“One key lime pie, with vanilla ice cream and extra whipped cream. That will be five dollars and thirty cents.” I said. He nodded his head, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He handed me six dollars, I put the money in the register and handed him back seventy cents, which he then promptly put into the tip jar.

“Thank you…”

“Levi.” I supplied.

“Thank you very much _Levi_.” I shuddered at the way he said my name. I shamelessly watched as Eren swayed his hips – a little more than necessary if you asked me - as he left.

~

Every day, Eren would come back, he never missed a day and neither did I. It’s been a little more than a month now and I can say that we’re both pretty comfortable around one another, talking casually about whatever topics Eren thought of. Today his hair was in a small, messy ponytail, another sleeveless shirt, but this one was a Pierce the Veil shirt, I admired Eren’s taste in music, with another pair of short, these tighter than usual and white. It stood out on his skin tone, but that only added to his appeal I guess.

“I’ll have the usual Levi.” He said, once again resting his arms on the counter, arching his back in a way that seemed a little too… erotic for the setting we were in. Anywhere else and I could almost brush it off but we were in an ice cream parlor… with elderly people… and small children, it was just a little too obscene, not that I didn't stare, because I most definitely did.

“You don’t have a usual Eren.” He stood after that – thank god – and crossed his arms.

“My usual is not having a usual.” He said indignantly.

“Whatever you say brat.”

“And I’m not a brat.” I waved him off as I went about making him a simple ice cream cone, vanilla bean with hot fudge.

“Here Eren.” He took the cone from my hands, his fingers brushing over mine in a way that I didn’t think would be so sensual, but this brat obviously knew what he was doing.

“That will be two fifty.” He gave me three and as always when I handed him his change he put it in the tip jar.

“See you later Levi. “ He called over his shoulder, turning his head just enough for me to see the wink he gave me. _Fuck, this is not good._ I shook my head in the hopes of shaking Eren out of my mind, and willed my racing heart to slow the fuck down.

~

School would be starting back up soon, and with more school meant less hours, _and less Eren_ , my thoughts whispered, but I pushed them away.

“Levi!” Eren called out, as he walked through the glass doors, gaining a few strange looks along with some appreciative stares that I tried not to be jealous over. Not that Eren was mine, so it’s not like I had the right to be jealous anyway.

“Hey brat.”

“I’m not a brat or kid, I’m only a few months younger than you.” He said playfully glaring at me. I shrugged, turning my back on him.

“Actually Levi, I have a request this time.” I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned to face him.

“Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be?” he fidgeted nervously.

“Could you make the order you made when I first came here?”

“Yeah, no problem.” His face lit up and I had to suppress a smile.

I had finished making his order and he had already paid, but he kept standing there. It looked like he was debating with himself on what to do next. Finally he stepped closer to the counter lightly grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and light and I could barely feel his lips brushing against mine. He let go, waving to me saying that he would see me tomorrow. I slowly raised my hand to my lips, a rather startled expression taking over my features, and then a small smile spread across my face. Eren was long gone, but I still said, “Yeah, tomorrow.”


End file.
